Talk:Truth Or Hair/@comment-24654044-20160517084836/@comment-26891206-20160609144657
Well I do think the webisodes and movies are the main thing as it is what lures the people to the dolls, which should be accurate and well done and have real diaries like they started. The first book is either inspiration for the series or vica versa but from that point on the books are kind of extra, having their own world. I did like how Truth or Hair brought the books back close to the show but I think they also try to keep distance so they could give something fresh and new and not something we have already seen. Though a book about how Evil Queen started to try to steal other stories and cursed Wonderland and what life was like for Wonderlandians when all was fine and the tale of escape in better detail... That should be one of the next books. Thank you! I'm just feeling now that the part 2 is boring. It's too much of Amidala's problems and her relationship with Flynn so I think I have to rewrite, ignite, start over again. ;) I have always wanted a hair that would reach under my butt but it grows just over it, it never gets longer than that. And the end are really thin so I should keep it to my waist for it to look healthy and luschious but I want longer! I think they will give us Tiny, why else they would leave such a cliffhanger? It would be so awesome to finally see him! Maybe... just maybe we would get Tiny doll....? I'm really keen to HUnter and Dexter as they are the kind of guys I have grown with and like. I loved Once Upon a Time and how it told so much more about Hunter's life and everything about Dexter <3 I think they are the best covered boys in the series. Well, actually, are, because Hunter was in first core dolls and Dex was in the second patch? Or third... Even though Daring and Hopper has got as much or even more screentime. You're with me and Evil Queen; A villain makes things interesting! Even though it is made for younger audience, even they need the good/bad setting to have an interesting show. It's refreshing that in Epic Winter it's Crystal's dad who goes villain. (Maybe they have noticed the lack of male villains too?) I'm just waiting for the Chapter to start explaining even how Apple will handle her destiny now as it's ruined twice. (Well, ruined once, lived once but didn't get a happily ever after). But you're so right. We need villains. Milton is kind of ... not my favourite, he could turn all evil and try to force everyone to live their destinies as it were. That would make things interesting. Or then the sons of Thieves in Ali Baba would come to school and be the villains there. I think Apple reacted the only way she knew how; smile and believe everything will fix itself. She had lived so perfect life everything has been fixed for her so I think of course she thinks that all will go how she wants just by believing so. But if you look the characters from the beginning to this day; Apple is the ONLY character who has had major growing. Everyone else has stayed quite the same or just got depth to their characters but she has really grown. Not my favourite, but gotta hand that to her. :)